El día de la boda
by Katarina-Hatake
Summary: El orgullo y la terquedad te hacen cometer tonterías, la vergüenza te obliga a hacer otras aun peores, contratar a un GIGOLÓ para no hacerte pasar por una solterona amargada enfrente de toda tu familia... pero todo tenía un precio. Y podía resultar en burla y humillación.
1. Mejor que nada ¿no?

**¡Hello!**

**Bueno, aquí me tienen de nuevo llevándoles una nueva historia, esto es a petición de NicoleForever, mi alumna e hija virtual. Pues hace tiempo subí una así pero no era mía y yo no sabía lo que era un plagio, era nueva en este mundo y creí que estaba bien. Sin embargo, la borré y no la volví a subir. **

**Ahora bien, puede que haya tomado la temática de la principal pero orientada de una forma diferente, es parecida no igual, pueden consultarla pues está en este mismo foro como un Edward-Bella, su nombre es Cita de boda. **

**No es un plagio, sólo tomé la idea y espero no tener represalias por eso, aún así espero que quienes la lean les guste y merezca sus comentarios. Sin más me retiro. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Cuídense mucho y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos. _

**Advertencias: **

_Mucho drama y escenas explícitas, además de un poco de violencia. _

* * *

**EL DÍA DE LA BODA.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Mejor que nada ¿no?**

"_La falsedad tiene alas y vuela y la verdad la sigue arrastrándose, de modo que cuando las gentes se dan cuenta del engaño ya es demasiado tarde."_

_Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra. _

* * *

Ay Dios…

Eso no podía ser posible… ¿Cómo su madre osaba enviarle eso?

Era lo que se preguntaba mientras veía el sobre entre sus manos, de donde acababa de sacar una bonita invitación en color marfil, con una pulcra caligrafía en tinta negra, arriba adornaban unas cintas de seda blanca. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía abstraída… era lo que ahí estaba escrito…

_Sharisse Haruno y familia._

_Los señores Haruno tienen el honor de invitarlos al enlace matrimonial,_

_de su hija:_

_Sakura Haruno_

_con _

_Sasuke Uchiha. _

_El sábado 11 de agosto a las 5:00 p.m. _

_En la iglesia parroquial de San Pedro._

No quiso leer más y tiró la invitación en la mesa del comedor, se dejó caer en la silla y se cubrió la cara con las manos signo inequívoco de frustración.

Eso debía ser una broma, una estúpida broma de mal gusto… no, no lo era y ella lo sabía, solamente que se lo decía para suprimir el dolor que sentía cada vez que lo pensaba.

Ahora solamente faltaba que su madre le hablara para recordarle que debía estar lo antes posible ahí, no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo. Más bien la obligarían… aunque vería a su padre, algo bueno sacaría de todo pero…

— No… — musitó en cuanto sonó el teléfono, se acercó pero… dudó en tomarlo. Sin embargo, debía contestar o sería peor. — Diga.

— Pensé que no estabas en casa, tardaste mucho en contestar. — habló toscamente una voz femenina.

— Estaba ocupada adelantando trabajo mamá. — contestó intentando no sonar aburrida.

— ¡¿Ya te llegó la invitación? ! — evitó resoplar con ironía ante la emoción evidente de su madre, al parecer ya se le había olvidado todo.

— Sí mamá, acabo de leerla. — respondió con simpleza.

— Te quiero una semana antes, habrán muchas actividades antes de la boda. — dijo su madre ignorando el tono simple, pero más bien fue una orden que ella debía acatar.

— Claro mamá, no te preocupes… llegaré antes. — habló nuevamente, odiaba cuando su madre se ponía cansona.

— Sólo espero que te comportes Sharisse. Es la boda de tu hermana mayor y no quiero escenas, sobretodo no quiero resentimientos… — su madre dejó la frase en el aire, más ella la captó en el acto.

Sin embargo, con tristeza se dio cuenta… que poco le importaba lo que había sucedido.

— No te preocupes mamá, voy a comportarme. — escuchó un suspiró lleno de alivio por parte de su progenitora.

— Eso espero. — recordó — Ahora dime, ¿ya tienes novio? ¿Vendrás acompañada? Porque no me gustaría tener que buscarte a alguien… — siempre dejaba las frases volando, no sabía que era lo que pensaba su madre.

¿Es que acaso la creía tan superficial?, como si conseguir novio fuera tan fácil como tronarse los dedos.

— Te estás haciendo vieja Sharisse, te quedarás sola y no habrás experimentado nada. — continúo su madre.

¡Vaya! No sabía que tener 26 era estar vieja, los conceptos de envejecimiento iban cambiando con el tiempo.

— Madre… — advirtió.

— En fin… — parecía cansada de siempre decirle lo mismo, hasta se le figuraba que quizás estaba hablando con una retrasada mental — Sakura se casa y esperamos ansiosos que asistas, Sasuke también lo quiere así…

¡Ja! Seguro, claro, como no. Y ella se tragaba ese cuento ¿no?

Su madre era ingenua o simplemente compartía maldades con su hermana, bueno, hermanastra… maldita la hora en que su madre se volvió a casar. No le hubiese importado ese hecho, sino que fueran buenas personas… por lo menos Sakura no lo era, siempre haciéndole el mal.

Debería de ser ella quien estuviera a punto de casarse y no Sakura… hasta hace seis meses…

— Si madre… dile a Sakura que estaré ahí. — declaró casina.

Sin esperar más respuesta cortó la llamada, no quería que su madre continuara hablándole de los preparativos de la boda o de lo feliz que estaba de que su hija preferida se casara… hasta hace seis meses era ella la que pisaría el altar, si Sakura no se hubiera metido en medio.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, se quedó frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había ahí… no era hermosa, ella sabía que no era hermosa; por lo menos no como Sakura…

Con frecuencia se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de conseguir a un hombre que verdaderamente la amara, uno que demostrara infinito amor por ella. Sabía cual era la respuesta a esa duda… una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios.

No, no lo había.

Aunque si había algo a lo que le daba gracias a Dios era a su independencia, pues eso le permitió marcharse de su casa y ahora vivía en Nueva York, donde afortunadamente tenía cerca de algunos primos que la ayudaron. Ah, como los quería, sobretodo a Hinata e Ino, además de una reciente amiga; Karin.

Sin embargo, ahora debía volver a Londres, más no quería volver tal y como se fue… sola.

Se veía en el espejo y se preguntó… ¿Cómo conseguiría a un hombre que la ayudara en menos de una semana?

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo… su cuerpo no era nada atractivo, por lo menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, su cabello avellana, largo, era tan común. Sin embargo, si había algo que llamara la atención de su físico, eran sus ojos grises que lucían como el metal o el acero fundido.

Todo lo contrario de Sakura, que tenía una linda figura, una foránea cabellera rosa sedosa y ojos verde jade, una piel blanca-rosácea natural. Era la más querida por su madre pero también la más tonta, ya que no podía valerse por sí misma.

Como podía conseguir a un hombre que estuviera a su lado e hiciera lo que le dijera… sólo de una manera: Pagándole…

Soltó una carcajada sin humor, dejó de mirarse en el espejo y tomó su móvil, para marcarle a Hinata, sabía que estaría con Ino. Mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Esperó los tres repiques pero al segundo, su prima contestó.

— ¿Qué sucede Shar? — escuchó la voz alegre de Hinata y un par de risas al fondo, suponía que eran Karin e Ino.

— ¿Por qué supones que sucede algo? — rebatió serena tomando unos cuantos folder's de su portafolio y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mesa de la cocina, donde había dejado inconcluso su trabajo.

— Porque dijiste que trabajarías y cuando eso sucede nadie te molesta, ni siquiera hablas. — respondió astuta, ella rió sin tener ganas pero tenía razón.

— Me llegó la invitación a su boda… acabó de hablar con mi madre. — soltó de una, un silencio se formó al otro lado de la línea.

Las risas habían cesado, podía sentir la tensión y el enojo por parte de ellas, no era de extrañarse.

— ¡¿Cómo pudieron? ! No entiendo como tu madre te envió esa invitación, ¡¿es que acaso les solapa su desvergüenza a esos dos? ! — esa había sido Ino, parecía furiosa.

Cosa que sólo le provocó una risa amarga.

— Déjalos Ino, ya conoces a mi madre y sobretodo a Sakura… no debería de extrañarte esto. — explicó pacientemente Sharisse, que aunque trataba de mantenerse serena, el corazón dolía y sangraba internamente.

— ¡Pero no es justo! — vociferó furiosa, a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Karin diciéndole que se calmara.

— No ganas nada enojándote. — se escuchó la voz firme de Karin, escuchó un chillido de frustración y un suspiró, proveniente de Hinata; que suponía tenía una cara de cansancio.

— Supongo que no irás. — escuchó nuevamente la voz de Hinata, soltó otra risa amarga — Oh, no me digas que les dijiste que irás. — habló incrédula, los chillidos y exclamaciones pararon y el silencio por parte de Sharisse contestó a su duda — ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste? ! — exclamó alterada — ¡¿Acaso estás loca? ! ¡¿Sabes por qué lo hicieron? ! ¡¿Por qué te enviaron la invitación? !

— Lo sé, Hinata. — contestó llanamente.

— ¡¿Entonces? ! — vociferó de nuevo, aún más alterada. Sharisse reprimió un suspiró de cansancio y frustración.

— No voy a darles el gusto de que me vean en un mar de lágrimas Hinata. — replicó con calma — No ir, significaría un triunfo para Sakura porque sabe que me duele y no lo soportaría. — le dijo.

— Y eso es lo que ella quiere… — habló finalmente Karin comprendiendo el asunto, obviamente su prima colocó el teléfono en alta voz.

— ¡Exacto! — profirió Sharisse, aunque claramente no era de alegría si no más bien de sarcasmo.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te presentarás sola en Londres? — preguntó Hinata con mordacidad, claramente no le agradaría la respuesta.

— ¿Pues de que otra manera lo haría? — replicó.

— ¡No lo sé! Consíguete una cita, ¡algo!, pero no vayas sola. — gritó Ino, rodó los ojos ante la sugerencia.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo hago que un hombre se haga pasar por mi pareja Ino? Eso no es fácil de lograr, creería que estoy loca. — manifestó irónica mientras comenzaba a vagar por la cocina.

— No es necesario… — escuchó la voz de Hinata, ese tono no le gustaba para nada — ¡Para qué buscar una cita cuando puedes contratar una! — exclamó feliz y ella abrió la boca incrédula, ¿es que acaso estaban locas?

— Hinata tiene razón, puedes contratar a uno de esos…

— ¡Están locas! — exclamó alterada — No pienso recurrir a eso, es bajo y tonto, no estoy tan demente.

— ¡Oh vamos! No es tan mala idea. — apoyó Karin.

— ¡Tú también! — prorrumpió.

— Escucha, no es tan mala idea sólo debemos…

— ¡No! — no las dejó terminar, en verdad la sola idea de pagar por compañía, por fingir una relación le era sumamente denigrante — No lo haré, iré, pero será sola. No fingiré una relación que no tengo. — declaró seria, intentando no sonar triste y mucho menos dolida — Debo irme chicas, tengo trabajo que terminar.

— Shar… no tienes qué… — intentó Hinata, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente por su prima.

— No te preocupes Hinata, nos veremos en el aeropuerto. — finalizó y sin esperar más cortó la llamada.

Realmente no quería pensar, no quería imaginar nada… sólo el dolor que sentiría en cuanto pisara Londres nuevamente, sin embargo, en ese momento no podía darse ese lujo. Debía adelantar trabajo antes de irse, necesitaba concentrarse.

Regresó a la mesa para revisar los folders, tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

**OoOoOoO**

Mientras que Hinata aún sostenía el teléfono en su mano y lo miraba con tristeza, la de Ino y Karin no era mejor.

— No permitirás que vayas sola ¿verdad? — después del silencio la que se atrevió a hablar fue Ino, aunque era algo que rondaba la cabeza de todas.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó ofendida Hinata, sin embargo, éstas sonrieron — Yo sé cual es el objetivo de Sakura, pero no se va a salir con la suya… que ni siquiera se piense ganadora… perra… — eso último lo masculló con furia.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — inquirió Karin al ver la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de la pequeña Hyuga.

— ¿Tú que crees? — siseó perversa, de la nada comenzó a marcar números ante la mirada asombrada de las otras dos.

— Algo me dice que a Sharisse no le va a gustar nada… — murmuró Ino que miraba a su prima pasearse por el amplio salón, haciendo gestos y hablando quien sabe que cosas.

— Eso puedes apostarlo. — aseguró Karin que la miraba con una cara divertida.

**OoOoOoO**

Acababa de recibir una llamada que lo había dejado atónito, realmente a simple vista parecía una locura con todas sus letras. Pero nadie le había ofrecido tanto por sus servicios, cuando ni siquiera había visto y mucho menos probado la mercancía.

¿Cómo se podía pagar tanto, sólo por fingir una relación?, no concebía la idea. Aunque debía darle crédito, pues la historia que le había contado era disparatada pero muy convincente.

Si bien aceptó el trato, inevitablemente se sentía extraño, pues le pagaban por sexo y no por fingir ser el novio de una mujer en una boda. Tenía que admitir que era algo bastante singular, en ese negocio se veía de todo, hasta las peores fantasías… mirándolo mejor, esto era lo más sencillo que le tocaría hacer.

Bueno, tampoco es que las cumpliera él directamente, siendo el dueño del negocio podía darse ese lujo. No obstante, la conversación con Hinata Hyuga resonaba en su cabeza.

Un pago por simular ser el novio de su prima, para que ésta no quedara en ridículo a pesar de que sonaba como un disparate, logró despertar su curiosidad, ya que no le dijo nada más. Únicamente que la historia le sería contada personalmente cuando estuvieran reunidos.

Miró hacia la pantalla de su computadora, un fondo negro con unas letras en perfecta caligrafía en simulación de llamas, decía: _**"Paradise."**_

El nombre de su negocio, una empresa dedicada al negocio de la compañía masculina, en pocas palabras… **Gigolós**. Se encargaban de otorgar compañía a las mujeres solteras, viudas, casadas que necesitaban atención.

Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho él, no se dedicaba a ejercer, puesto que su tarifa era demasiado alta y eran pocas las mujeres que lograban cubrirla, claro, que al final siempre terminaban por repetir y él no se negaba. Al fin y al cabo de eso formó su negocio, además de su propia educación.

De repente la puerta se abrió revelando la menuda figura de su secretaria, una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color, tenía poco tiempo laborando con él, puesto que la anterior acababa de jubilarse.

— Me llamó, señor Hatake. — preguntó la chica con un sonrojo en las mejillas y la mirada baja, pues los ojos de su jefe la ponían nerviosa.

— Así es Carol, por favor cancela todas las citas que tengo en lo que resta de este mes, saldré de viaje por unas semanas. — pidió amablemente, con esa educación y elegancia características en él, la chica se sonrojó aún más al escuchar su voz sumamente grave y aterciopelada.

— Claro, señor. Disculpe pero… — la chica dudó, sin embargo los ojos oscuros de su jefe la incitaron a que continuara — ¿Por cuánto tiempo estará ausente?

— Dos o tres semanas cuando mucho. — la chica asintió comprendiendo y luego se retiró.

En cuanto estuvo solo, dio un giro en su silla de escritorio, colocó los codos en el reposabrazos de la silla y entrelazó sus manos, tapando su boca con ellas. Pronto conocería a Sharisse Haruno.

_Continuará… _


	2. ¡Sorpresa! ¿O no?

**Sin tiempo. **

**Debí postear este capítulo ayer dado que fue el cumpleaños de mi hija virtual, lo hago hasta ahora porque he estado un poco atareada. Espero sea de su agrado para quienes lo lean, así que los dejo con la segunda entrega de esta historia. **

**Pequeña espero te guste y me digas luego en msn que te pareció.  
**

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos._

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas, posiblemente violencia. _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Sorpresa! ¿O no? **

"_Una situación se convierte en desesperada cuando empiezas a pensar que es desesperada,"_

_Willy Brandt._

* * *

Viernes.

En realidad le había costado trabajo salir de su casa, a última hora se estaba arrepintiendo de ir. Pero ya había dado su palabra y ni modo, le tocaba que cumplir aún así se muriera de desesperación, no quería imaginar las burlas, las habladurías de sus vecinos, amigos y familia…

Oh, Dios…

¿En qué pensaba cuando aceptó ir?

— _En el hecho de que no quieres ser humillada y tomada como una cobarde por negarte a ir al enlace de tu hermanastra, con el que hasta hace escasos meses era tu prometido, ¿recuerdas? _

Le recordó su conciencia. Oh, sí, no quería que la criticaran por eso o más bien, que la señalaran como una cobarde resentida.

No obstante, ir sola era aún más humillante que no ir… más no estaba dispuesta a conseguir una cita sólo para fingir que estaba bien o a pagar por ella…

Soltó un suspiró lleno de decepción, lo único bueno sería que no estaría sola y que Sakura por lo menos no se daría el gusto de mortificarla a diestra y siniestra como estaba acostumbrada. Afortunadamente estarían Ino y Hinata, además de Karin, que iría como invitada especial por parte de su padre y ya le habían dicho que no dejarían que hiciera o dijera nada en su contra, porque terminarían poniéndola en su lugar antes de la boda.

Ya se imaginaba a una Sakura entrando a la iglesia con un ojo morado y un labio partido, sería épico. Rió sin poder evitarlo al figurarse el rostro de su hermanastra en ese estado, muy digno de fotografiar.

Continúo caminando por los pasillos con un pequeño carrito halando sus maletas, ya que eran bastante pesadas y ella sola no podía con tanto peso, lo único bueno era que no tenía que registrar equipaje, ya que irían en el jet privado de Nagato.

Nagato, el hermano gemelo de Karin. Ambos eran muy parecidos, con la única diferencia de que él tenía el cabello color más pálido casi naranja, más no compartían un rasgo en común sus ojos carmesí pero sí, su piel clara. Su estatura era alta, 1.80 cuando mucho y su cuerpo atlético, un hombre muy apuesto cabía mencionar.

Quien amablemente se ofreció a llevarlas, para que así no pagaran por boletos y mucho menos por el registro del equipaje, Hinata tenía mucha suerte de tener un novio como ése. Siempre se desvivía por ella y le daba gusto en todo lo que le pedía… cada vez que los veía le resultaba tierno, pues hacían una linda pareja.

Finalmente llegó a la sala donde la esperaban, ellos se encontraban ahí esperándola, no obstante, su prima parecía inquieta y nerviosa. Se movía de un lado para otro ansiosa, lo cual le dio mala espina.

Decidió acercarse a ellos y preguntarle que le sucedía.

— Hola chicos. — saludó Sharisse con una pequeña sonrisa, ellos le respondieron con una, pero la de su prima era nerviosa — ¿Qué sucede Hinata? — soltó directamente, las actitudes de su prima le despertaron sospechas y ésta se colocó más inquieta aún.

— Ah, bueno… yo…

— _Ay, no… esto no puede ser nada bueno… _

— Hinata… — advirtió la chica, sin embargo, la mirada de culpa en los ojos perla de su prima no le presagiaba nada bueno — ¿Qué hiciste Hinata? — ella estaba por contestar cuando una voz la interrumpió.

— Buenas tardes. — saludó una voz masculina, sumamente grave, medida y aterciopelada, una que de alguna manera le provocó un escalofrío.

Miró la sonrisa culpable de su prima y luego se giró hacia la persona que se encontraba atrás de ella, su respiración se cortó y casi se va de espalda… ante la imponente figura masculina delante de ella.

Un hombre alto, mucho más alto que Nagato y de cuerpo robusto, sin exageraciones, vestía un elegante traje gris marengo en combinación con una fina camisa de vestir celeste cielo, no portaba corbata. Lo que le permitía ver una pequeña parte de su duro pecho y su piel blanca, avanzó su mirada hasta su rostro.

Tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para poder visualizarlo, lo primero que atisbó fue una singular cabellera plateada levemente desordenada, otorgándole un toque salvaje; descendió sus ojos y… Dios… su rostro parecía cincelado por algún artesano, su expresión era seria, más unos delgados y sensuales labios atrajeron su atención, su nariz era respingada y aristocrática. No obstante, se abstrajo de todo en cuanto contempló unos enigmáticos ojos negros, que la miraban de forma evaluadora.

Se sintió incómoda y nerviosa ante la especulación de esos extraños ojos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar el rubor en su rostro ante esa mirada tan intensa. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía… su ceño se frunció en cuestión de segundos y giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Hinata, que sonreía nerviosa y se mordía el cabello.

— Lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento Shar pero no podía dejar que te presentarás sola… lo lamento no podía permitirlo. — se excusó rápidamente la pequeña Hyuga, Nagato se encontraba a su lado tratando de calmarla, los ojos grises de Sharisse destilaban enojo.

— Te dije que no era necesario, que lo enfrentaría sola Hinata. — rebatió molesta, se estaba conteniendo de hacer una escena, soltó el mango de la carretilla y se acercó unos pasos hacia su prima.

— ¡No iba a dejar que te humillaran de nuevo! — profirió la azabache cabreada, sus ojos perla brillaban furiosos.

Sharisse no se sorprendía, más bien se sentía frustrada dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, en realidad no quería hacer una escena y mucho menos continuar peleando con su prima. La quería mucho y lo que menos deseaba era ofenderla, cuando lo único que trataba era ayudar.

Los tres la vieron marchar, Hinata la miró con tristeza, Nagato por igual, ya que también la apreciaba mucho. De no ser por ella jamás hubiera conocido a su novia, la mujer que amaba de manera incondicional.

Pero unos ojos oscuros la miraban con peculiaridad, él se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, evaluando la situación, las actitudes.

— Esperen un momento, hablaré con ella. — dijo Hinata, enseguida se encaminó hacia su prima que se mantenía posada frente a uno de los ventanales del lugar, observando los aviones despegar y aterrizar.

**OoOoOoO**

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, sabía que su prima lo había hecho con el afán de ayudarla pero… francamente no le veía el gusto a eso, ¿pagar por una cita?

Bueno, eso era más que una cita, era un montaje sobre algo que no existía. Como un teatro, en realidad no le veía sentido, la descubrirían en cuanto vieran a ese hombre junto a ella.

¡Por Dios! ¡No podía ni siquiera imaginarlo!

Respiró profundamente, una, dos, tres veces más y aún no podía encontrar la calma, todo ese asunto de la boda la traía con los nervios alterados. Ella siempre trabajaba bajo presión en el hotel, pero ahora no podía invocar esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

— Shar… — escuchó la suave voz de su prima y mejor amiga…

— Lamento haberme alterado Hinata, no quería hacerte sentir mal. — expresó lo más calmada que le fue posible, la pequeña Hyuga se acercó un poco más.

— ¡No! Yo… siento mucho no haberte dicho acerca de esto, pero… sabía que si te lo decía no lo aceptarías. — concluyó, Sharisse soltó una risa sin humor. Más no cambiaba su posición, se mantenía frente al ventanal con los brazos cruzados.

— Tienes razón. — concedió — También debí suponer que lo harías… pero… sabes que no podría hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! — profirió mirándola finalmente.

Hinata se dio cuenta del miedo y la duda en su mirada.

— Tú puedes hacerlo, yo estaré ahí para apoyarte pero no permitas que se burlen de ti. No de nuevo… — le recordó, sus palabras la golpearon y esa sensación en su pecho se hizo más pronunciada.

No quería ser el objeto de sus chistes, de sus burlas… no lo quería, si no lo hacía sería un infierno.

— Esta bien… lo haré. — declaró derrotada, Hinata sonrió ampliamente y dio una serie de saltos emocionada.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no les darías el gusto! — profirió la pequeña duende, como le llamaban de cariño. Sharisse sonrió divertida, una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

Unos ojos negros se percataron de ello.

— Ahora vamos con tu galán. — insinuó con picardía tomando a su prima del brazo, los nervios la inundaron de nuevo en cuanto vio la imponente figura de ese hombre y sus ojos sobre ella, evaluándola con sosiego.

— Ese hombre me pone nerviosa. — soltó mientras caminaban hacia ellos, la azabache rió con gracia.

— Es el mejor en su trabajo, ¿Qué esperabas? — expresó animada — Bien, ya todo está arreglado. — profirió alegremente la pequeña duende — Haré las presentaciones correspondientes, Shar, él es Kakashi Hatake. — señaló al peliplata de ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente — Kakashi, ella es Sharisse mi prima.

Sabía que las presentaciones estaban de más, pues él ya tenía conocimiento de quien era.

— Es un gusto conocerte finalmente. — musitó él con voz viril y profunda que la hizo estremecer, inevitablemente un rubor se dibujó en sus blancas mejillas.

— Hem… i-igualmente. — tartamudeó la chica brindándole la mano, que él tomó con delicadeza y en la cual depositó un suave beso en el anverso logrando un sonrojo más pronunciado en sus mejillas.

— Creo que será mejor que abordemos, ahí podrán ponerse al tanto. — interrumpió la amable voz de Nagato, indicándoles que debían abordar el avión, ya que ahí habría más privacidad.

Todos asintieron, Sharisse se disponía a tomar el agarradero de su carretilla pero una mano grande y cuidada se lo impidió. Su piel parecía suave, no como la suya… rasposa y descuidada.

Dirigió sus ojos grises hacia él, quien la miraba de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde que llegó, otro sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

— Yo la llevo. — señaló Kakashi, ella sólo se dedicó a asentir. Sus ojos la absorbían por completo y su formidable figura la intimidaba.

Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente, no quería que la catalogara como una idiota. Si era muy cierto que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, que pareciera un modelo sacado de una revista tal vez… pero no era para que babeara. Además, ella no era así, no se dejaba guiar por lo que veía, aunque este hombre fuera un portento.

Se dio la media vuelta y con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir, después de hacer el ridículo, caminó hacia la pista siguiendo a sus amigos. Mientras que Kakashi la seguía, con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

**OoOoOoO**

En cuanto subieron al avión ella se dirigió directamente hacia una de las habitaciones que tenía el jet, eran dos, una tenía grandes dimensiones mientras que la otra era más pequeña. A veces tanto lujo la abrumaba, aún cuando en su familia los vivió desde la niñez…

Pero estaba ahí porque se sentía sumamente exaltada, tenía que escapar para poderse calmar. En definitiva ese viaje no era una buena idea y ese plan descabellado tampoco… aunque huyendo se vio más patética de lo que creyó.

Entró al baño y se remojó la cara, necesitaba algo que la refrescara en ese momento. Colocó los brazos sobre lavamanos y la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Aún tenía que hablar con ese hombre, supuso que su prima ya le había contado todo, grande fue su equivocación cuando ella le dijo que no. Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa, su sola mirada lo conseguía, ¡¿Cómo hablaría con él sin tartamudear? !

Suspiró derrotada, no tenía caso, ya estaba hasta el cuello en ese lío; lo mínimo que podía hacer era enfrentarlo como se debía. Levantó la vista y se miró en el espejo, su aspecto era terrible… ¿Pero que más podía hacer?, ella no era una reina de belleza como Sakura.

Y como siempre… el nombre de su hermanastra era evocado aunque no estuviera presente… era como vivir con su fantasma constantemente.

Cerró los ojos con pesar y tomó la pequeña toalla que reposaba en la varilla metálica, se secó el rostro con cuidado; la depositó nuevamente y salió de ahí. Dio un respingo y un grito quedó ahogado en su garganta en cuanto vio a Kakashi en la habitación, estaba esperándola.

De nuevo, sus ojos negros sobre ella, intensos e intimidantes.

— Hinata, me pidió que hablara contigo para ponernos al tanto. — declaró él con calma, Sharisse asintió comprendiendo.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo? — preguntó pacientemente y con respeto, realmente no había otra forma de tratarlo. Su sola presencia imponía, no obstante, esa formalidad y respeto de su parte logró asombrar a Kakashi, más no lo demostró.

— Tú.

— ¿Disculpe? — inquirió sin entender, él le sonrió y ella se sonrojó.

— Que me tutees. — señaló él, la chica afirmó nuevamente comprendiendo y espero a que él hablara — Tu prima sólo me dio los preliminares. — contestó finalmente el peligris.

Sharisse caminó unos pasos hacia el frente saliendo del marco de la puerta del baño, Kakashi la invitó con una señal de manos a sentarse al borde de la amplia cama, cubierta con un edredón azul marino y sábanas blancas de seda. La joven lo hizo, mientras que él tomaba una de las sillas dispuestas en una pequeña mesa redonda de caoba barnizada y se sentaba frente a ella.

Trató de suprimir la incomodidad que le generaba su acercamiento, Kakashi se encontraba frente a ella esperando a que hablara, no pudo reprimir el suspiro que salió de sus labios.

Parecía renuente a hablar del tema, por lo menos es lo que él logró captar en su rostro aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

— Te lo resumiré para que lo entiendas más fácilmente. — habló después de tanto pensarlo — Mi ex prometido se casará con mi hermanastra y me han invitado al enlace no sólo como una espectadora más, sino como su madrina de anillos con la finalidad de humillarme, hacerme quedar en ridículo y luego burlarse de mí. — soltó de una, ante la mirada atenta del peliplata.

— ¿Hace cuánto que terminaron?

— Seis meses. — respondió rápidamente.

— Creí que era más tiempo… — musitó él, Sharisse sonrió y resopló con ironía.

— Estoy segura que de haberse presentado ese día en la iglesia, se hubiera casado con Sakura frente a mí sin importarle lo que yo pudiera sentir. — dijo sin emoción y con la mirada vacía, de sólo recordarlo le parecía que lo vivía de nuevo…

— Yo creo que es muy valiente de tu parte que aún así te presentes a su boda y seas su madrina. — replicó Kakashi sereno, en realidad era digno de admiración que lo hiciera.

— No cuando la gente te tiene lástima, te señalan o se burlan. — refutó con desgana, descendió la mirada.

Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a mirarlo, era demasiado para ella, sus ojos parecían como si intentaran leer su alma. Eran tan penetrantes que no conseguía sostenerle la mirada, ella no encajaba con él.

Era más del tipo de Sakura… estaba segura que juntos se verían bien… de repente sintió una sensación cálida y observó hacia sus manos, que las mantenía posadas sobre su regazo. Dio un respingo e instintivamente las alejó de él, enseguida elevó sus ojos grises encontrándose con unos oscuros.

— Y-Yo… l-lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada… — se disculpó apenada y con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

— Tendrás que acostumbrarte a los roces o nos descubrirán antes de comenzar, todo tu esfuerzo será en vano. — recalcó él.

Sharisse no dijo nada y desvió nuevamente la mirada intentando inútilmente ocultar su rubor, no obstante, atisbó moverse la mano derecha de Kakashi con destino hacia su barbilla. La cual tomó delicadamente para que lo observara, evitó dar un respingo y se obligó a no bajar la mirada.

Él le sonrió de lado y un cosquilleo se desató en su interior, en verdad ese hombre destilaba sensualidad con un gesto tan simple.

— Eso es… nunca bajes la mirada. Demuestras fortaleza y seguridad. — explicó paciente y con voz aterciopelada — Entre nosotros, significará intimidad y confianza, trata de no sorprenderte cuando te toco. — musitó en voz bastante baja mientras rozaba su brazo con su mano libre provocándole un escalofrío.

Ella únicamente asintió, pues sus ojos y su voz tremendamente erótica la tenían prácticamente hipnotizada. En verdad ese hombre sabía lo que hacía…

— Ni cuando me acerque y te susurré al oído… — murmuró cerca del lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que su respiración se agitara levemente — Tampoco huyas… cuando haga esto… — musitó colocándose cara a cara de nuevo, enseguida descendió su rostro y la besó.

La tomó desprevenida más no se apartó de él, se quedó ahí, sintiendo los labios tibios y expertos, que se movían sobres los suyos guiándola. El beso era simple, comenzó con un roce de labios, ligero, pero luego se tornó más intenso y no fue hasta que sintió su lengua golpear suavemente sus labios que ella decidió terminar con el beso.

Pues le estaba generando un calor inexplicable…

— Creo que… es mejor que regresemos… — sugirió ella desviando la mirada y poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Alcanzó a escuchar una risa profunda y contenida, proveniente de él. Más no dijo nada y ambos salieron para tomar asiento.

_Continuara… _


	3. Lo que a simple vista no se ve

**Bueno, haré las señalaciones correspondientes. **

**Aclaraciones: **

_Pensamientos._

**Advertencias: **

_Drama y situaciones sexuales implícitas – explícitas, posiblemente violencia. _

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Lo que a simple vista no se ve. **

"_La esperanza y el temor son inseparables, y no hay temor sin esperanzas, ni esperanza sin temor."_

_Francois de la Rochefoucauld._

* * *

Había mentido.

Sí, había mentido cuando la fue a buscar a la habitación. Ya que Hinata le había contado con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido con su prima y no pudo evitar sentir pena, a simple vista se notaba que era una buena chica.

No fue hasta que habló con ella que se dio cuenta de su inocencia, esa que le generó ternura. Además de su nobleza, después de ser traicionada fungir como la madrina de anillos, requería de un valor y un gran corazón.

Sin embargo, había estado evaluándola desde que la vio, le encontró una hermosa silueta a su cuerpo, que de alguna manera trataba de ocultar entre toda esa ropa holgada que utilizaba. Podía apostar que su figura era esbelta, una que podía lucir y muy seguramente atrapar a cualquiera pero que ella se negaba a mostrar.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su rostro, ese rostro angelical e inocente, que ahora manifestaba una serenidad que sólo el sueño profundo podía darle. Observó sus labios carnosos, levemente rosados, su pequeña y respingada nariz. Lo único que estimaba era que sus ojos grises estuvieran cerrados, eran como dos espejos a los cuales podía leer sin problema alguno.

Recordó el beso que se habían dado hacía algunas horas, había sido el más extraño que dio jamás. Pues por lo general, cuando se encontraba con las mujeres, se lanzaban a él feroces, dispuestas a devorarlo con un solo beso. Pero con ella… fue diferente.

Su beso había sido inocente, cuando él quiso volverlo apasionado ella se apartó inmediatamente y se excusó con eso de volver a sus asientos. En realidad supo que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de gestos, maldijo a ese hombre, pues le había perjudicado mucho.

Como por ejemplo la inseguridad, producto de la baja autoestima, porque eso quería decir su mirada vacía… su falta de emoción, calaba en el corazón de cualquier persona. En cuanto regresaron a sus asientos, ella se posó frente a él y miraba por la ventana, no le dirigió más la palabra.

Se dio cuenta de que era una chica reservada, que no le gustaba decir más de lo que debía o quería. Sin embargo, él necesitaba saber lo más posible acerca de su vida para hacer todo eso creíble o sería peor para ella, si su familia se daba cuenta de todo eso.

— Creo que sería mejor si descansara en la cama. — escuchó decir a Hinata, quien se encontraba al lado izquierdo junto a Nagato, él atendió a su llamado y la miró.

Los ojos oscuros estaban sobre Sharisse que dormía pasivamente sobre el asiento reclinado, sin embargo, aún así la posición parecía bastante incómoda.

— Nagato. — llamó ella con suavidad, su novio le prestó toda atención — Por favor llévala a la habitación, aún faltan unas cuantas horas de viaje y necesita descansar. — pidió con dulzura — Porque lo que le espera allá será muy difícil… necesita estar lo más tranquila posible… — musitó con tristeza la pequeña Hyūga mirando a su prima.

Nagato se disponía a levantarse pero una señal de Kakashi lo detuvo.

— Yo lo haré. — sentenció el peliplata poniéndose de pie, enseguida y con mucho cuidado tomó el frágil cuerpo de Sharisse entre sus brazos, era tan ligera como una pluma.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto la tuvo entre brazos, era como si esa sutil figura estuviese hecha para él, una misteriosa calidez inundó su sistema y sin esperar más se dirigió hacia la habitación, en la que estuvieron hacía unas horas. Sin dificultad alguna abrió la puerta y con meticulosidad la depositó en la cama, se sentó en el borde junto a ella.

Observó su rostro, tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, era una mujer bella, sencilla y natural. Sin embargo, su piel lucía demasiado pálida y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos delataban la angustia, el miedo y el dolor… producto de semanas sin dormir…

Apartó los mechones avellana de su flequillo notando algunas gotas de sudor en su frente, ella se removió inquieta pero no despertó. Sólo cambió de posición poniéndose de lado, se percató de cómo la tela de su camisa de vestir caía sobre la curvatura de su cintura, permitiendo ver esa forma que ella con ahínco trataba de ocultar.

Si se cuidara un poco más y se preocupara por su aspecto no se vería tan descuidada, tan simple. Pero él no estaba ahí para dar consejos de belleza, sino para hacer su trabajo que nada tenía que ver con eso; debía concentrarse en ello y no perder el tiempo con pensamientos tontos. Además, aún faltaban detalles por afilar, esperaba que despertara pronto, pues tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en la historia que darían ante familiares, amigos y conocidos.

Apartó la mano de su lisa cabellera avellana y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, él también necesitaba descansar un poco. Lo haría en su asiento, sin molestar a nadie.

Finalmente salió del recinto dejándola sola, para regresar a su asiento.

**OoOoOoO**

Unas horas más tarde Sharisse despertó extrañada, pues se encontraba recostada en la cama. Se encogió de hombros, supuso que Hinata le pidió a Nagato llevarla hasta ahí, se levantó sin ninguna delicadeza y se encaminó directamente al baño, para lavarse la cara y quitarse el exceso de grasa.

Se miró en el espejo y con decepción se dio cuenta que tenía un aspecto horrible… el de una persona recién levantada. Aunque claro, ese aspecto lo tenía todo el tiempo, ya ni siquiera debería de sorprenderse… sonrió tristemente. Ella no encajaría con ese hombre tan inmaculado, tan educado, tan… perfecto…

Se darían cuenta de su farsa en menos de lo que pensaban…

¡Dios! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Salpicó agua fría sobre su rostro, con suerte eso le daría un poco más de lucidez en todo el alboroto que se había formado, porque así era como ella lo veía, como un alboroto. Uno que ella no formó pero al que sí accedió, lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante sería solamente por su consentimiento y propia voluntad.

Secó su rostro con cuidado y se miró nuevamente en el espejo, su aspecto horrible no se iría con el agua fría, sin embargo; se percató de las considerables ojeras bajo sus ojos… producto del cansancio y las noches de insomnio. Desde que la dejaron plantada en el altar no conseguía conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, las pesadillas se hacían presentes aquejándola.

Recordándole como se le escapó de las manos la felicidad, el hombre que amaba… la vida que deseaba, una familia…

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y algunas se derramaron por su rostro sin permiso, las quitó rápidamente recordándose que no debía llorar. Ya no valía la pena hacerlo, ya había llorado demasiado ese día… en altar…

A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar el aviso del capitán, avisándoles su pronto aterrizaje y que abrocharan sus cinturones. Limpió su rostro nuevamente y se dispuso a volver a su asiento, pronto aterrizarían.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando volvió a su lugar, se encontró con que Hinata estaba dormida apoyada sobre el hombro de Nagato que leía un libro, le acariciaba el cabello de vez en cuando, de forma amorosa. Eran esos pequeños detalles los que ella envidiaba, pero sobretodo… el hecho de que el la amara tanto y se lo demostrara cada vez que podía, sin reparo alguno y complaciéndola siempre.

Sonrió con amargura y se sentó en su lugar, el aire se quedó atorado en su garganta en cuanto visualizó unos ojos oscuros mirándola minuciosamente. No sabía si había dormido o no, pero lucía tan fresco y repuesto; mientras que ella parecía más cansada y desastrosa que nunca…

No encajaban, ellos no encajaban.

¿Quién creería que ese hombre tenía una relación con ella?, francamente si fuese quien juzgara, obviamente no lo creería.

Parpadeó un par de veces y desvió su rostro, se había quedado como boba nuevamente mirándolo.

— _¡¿No podrías ser más obvia? !_

Su irónica voz interna salió a flote.

— _¿Tan necesitada estás? _

Una sonrisa amarga emergió nuevamente en sus labios, aunque lo estuviera… no recurriría a eso.

La distancia se acortaba, en pocos minutos aterrizarían y estarían en casa de su madre. Ino, Naruto y Karin llegarían tres días después. Su único sostén sería Hinata y Nagato, sabía que podía contar con que su prima le pusiera un alto a Sakura de ser necesario, pero no estaría con ella todo el tiempo.

Y ella sola no podría contra Sakura… su cabeza comenzó a doler, realmente no quería tener problemas con su madre por culpa de su hermana. Llevó su mano derecha hacia su frente y se apoyó sobre el reposabrazos del asiento, no quería recibir más reproches…

— ¿Te sientes bien? — inquirió Kakashi en voz sumamente baja, tanto, que parecía una incitación.

Dio un respingo cuando él colocó su mano derecha sobre la suya, se reprendió mentalmente por esa reacción.

— No hagas eso. — manifestó él.

— Lo siento, estoy nerviosa. — se excusó inquieta, éste solamente asintió comprendiendo.

No se dirigieron más la palabra hasta que bajaron del avión, tuvieron suerte de que el aeropuerto no estuviera tan lleno en esa época del año, por lo general siempre tocaba golpear a la gente para abrirse paso y poder pasar.

Sharisse se disponía a tomar su carrito con las maletas cuando nuevamente la mano de Kakashi se lo impidió.

— Yo lo llevaré. — afirmó, aunque siempre que hablaba más parecía dar una orden. A lo mejor era un hábito adquirido debido a su negocio, no dijo nada, únicamente asintió.

**OoOoOoO**

Cuando subieron al auto, fue consciente de lo que cerca que ahora estaba de su pesadilla, de su infierno personal… entonces comenzó a pensar en que todos descubrirían su engaño, esa charada que se habían inventado para que no quedara en ridículo. Percatándose que sería lo más absurdo si la descubrían, si sabían que todo era una farsa, un teatro montado dando una función patética.

Comenzó a mover las manos intranquilas sobre su regazo, la situación la estaba superando y ni siquiera habían pisado la casa de su madre aún. Nuevamente sintió las cálidas manos de Kakashi sobre las suyas e hicieron una ligera presión llamando su atención.

Ésta lo miró, sus ojos grises se encontraron con los oscuros.

— Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. — le musitó cerca del oído provocándole un escalofrío, era obvio que se percató de su nerviosismo, no obstante, le daba las gracias. Ya que sus palabras de alguna manera, lograban tranquilizarla.

Así que sólo le regaló una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento, una sincera e inocente que logró asombrarlo y cautivarlo al mismo tiempo.

A medida que se acercaban a la villa, esa villa pretenciosa y pomposa donde vivían sus padres. Veía las enormes casas a través de la ventana, los árboles bordeaban cada lugar, el pasto sedoso y verde, muy cuidado.

No sabía si era ella, pero veía pasar las casas rápidamente ante sus ojos y poco a poco se acortaba la distancia a la que en algún momento, consideró su hogar. Esa en la que creció y se crió, una enorme mansión se alzaba frente a ellos, unas columnas de mármol se elevaban en la entrada, prácticamente sostenían casi toda la edificación.

Se podía jactar de que era la mejor casa de toda la villa… a su madre le encanta el lujo y la exageración. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Sakura el gusto por lo costoso y la ambición desmedida…

Finalmente el auto se estacionó y sin quererlo apretó la mano de Kakashi, quien no la apartó en ningún momento. No veía nada más que la entrada de la casa, se quedó estática y con el impulso de decirle al conductor que diera la vuelta y se la llevara al aeropuerto de nuevo.

Eso fue hasta que Kakashi se encargó de tomarla por el brazo y halarla suavemente para que bajara del auto, el conductor ayudó con las maletas y el peligris la tomó por la cintura con sutileza.

Sharisse desvió la cara unos centímetros hacia la izquierda y pudo divisar un rostro, entonces supo que su madre lo sabría pronto. Kakashi la haló nuevamente y comenzó a guiarla hacia la entrada, en realidad su cuerpo no respondía y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí.

Más no pudo, pues el agarre de él era firme y de todas formas no llegaría muy lejos…

— Tranquilízate. — le susurró suavemente al oído — Yo te guiaré… — declaró con serenidad, tanta que logró transmitirle un poco de paz a su perturbada alma.

El sonido del timbre le anunció su posible fracaso en ese descabellado plan… la puerta se abrió rápidamente y la figura de su madre, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido morado se hizo presente. De entrada llamaba la atención y como segunda, no le iba nada bien, de hecho se veía… ridícula…

Miró a Hinata con una sonrisa fingida.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo estás, cariño? — la excesiva amabilidad en el tono de voz, sólo significaba algo. La aversión que tenía en contra de la pequeña Hyūga, pues tenía una fijación con eso de buscarles pareja a todas las mujeres de su familia y ella, no era la excepción.

Sin embargo, el carácter de Hinata no le permitía tal cosa, pues en más de alguna ocasión le colmó el vaso con sus indirectas, terminó por decirle que si se quedaba soltera o no, no era de su incumbencia. Pues era su vida y nadie se metería, aún así ella fuera su tía.

Desde entonces no se llevaban bien, se trataban con educación y cortesía más por apariencia que por respeto.

— Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. — contestó y tomó del brazo a Nagato — Éste es mi novio, Nagato Uzumaki. — presentó con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción al ver la cara molesta de su madre — Nagato, ella es mi tía Korina.

Nagato solamente le sonrió con cortesía y Korina le dedicó una sonrisa irritada, pues sus pronósticos no habían sido para nada acertados con respecto a Hinata. En seguida cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia Sharisse, sus ojos esmeraldas se iluminaron en cuanto la vio.

— Sharisse. — expresó con simpleza y se acercó a ella para besar su mejilla, sin embargo, aprovechó el gesto para preguntar — ¿Dónde está él? — por un momento se sorprendió, ya que ella en ningún momento le dijo que iría acompañada — Ino dijo que traerías a tu novio. — y ahí estaba la razón, su querida prima segunda se había encargado de eso.

La ahorcaría cuando la viera, se apartaron y ella se hizo a un lado, mientras sonreía con desasosiego.

Fue entonces que la imponente figura de Kakashi, ataviado en un elegante abrigo negro cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

— Buenas noches. — saludó haciendo gala de su educación — Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, novio de Sharisse… mucho gusto conocerla. — continúo con finesa mientras le otorgaba una sonrisa naturalmente sensual a su madre, eso la estremeció sin quererlo y estaba segura que su madre pasaba por lo mismo.

— H-Hola Kakashi… soy K-Korina… — tartamudeó ante la mirada impresionada de su hija, que vio como el peliplata tomaba la mano que le ofrecía, depositando un beso en el anverso mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Parecía un movimiento ensayado y calculado, el efecto de su mirada era abrumador.

— Es un placer que estés aquí, sobretodo saber que eres el novio de mi hija. — habló nuevamente la mujer acomodando unos cabellos rubios — Por lo menos sé que no se quedará solterona. — soltó sin pena alguna, Sharisse deseó que se la tragara la tierra.

Su madre no se medía, hacía cualquier cosa para dar a entender su mala suerte con sus relaciones o en su defecto, parecía que le urgía que encontrara marido. Como si le molestara ese hecho…

— Madre… — advirtió molesta e incómoda.

— De todas formas, es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros. — expresó ignorando a su hija — ¡Entren por favor!

Los hizo pasar enseguida a la sala de estar, con pesar se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado todo en ese amplio salón… los sillones crema ya no estaban, en su lugar había unos en color café claro, las mesas y muebles de caoba ya no estaban, ahora eran de cristal, con algunas las lámparas de cristal cortado; modernas y elegantes.

La chimenea ahora poseía unos relucientes azulejos negros… observó hacia un lado y sus ojos grises se iluminaron, pues si había algo que no habían quitado era el precioso piano de cola color marfil.

— Thomas pidió que se quedará ahí. — habló Korina al observar los ojos de Sharisse clavados en el instrumento — No sé porque se empeña en mantenerlo si tú ya no estás aquí. Sólo hace estorbo. — declaró sin ocultar su irritación y fastidio.

El brillo que acudió a sus irises grises se esfumó tan rápido como llegó y bajó la mirada, ocultando el dolor que las palabras de su madre le provocaron. Las tres personas restantes se percataron de eso, Korina lo ignoró.

Hinata estaba molesta, mientras que Nagato intentaba calmarla, pero… Kakashi se sintió sumamente irritado. Jamás en su vida habían logrado irritarlo con tanta facilidad como lo hacía esa mujer delante suyo.

Sharisse se repuso y elevó la mirada, percatándose de la significativa que había en los ojos de su madre. Miró a su acompañante de forma reveladora y luego a ella, como si se tratara de nada.

— Espero que sepas conservarlo. — soltó sin más mirándole con advertencia y el ceño fruncido, la imprudencia en ella no tenía límites — Tu hermana siempre dice que para…

— ¿Dónde está papá? — interrumpió, la verdad es que no quería oír nada que tuviera que ver con Sakura, por lo menos no hasta que tuviera la desgracia de verla nuevamente.

Su madre le dio una mirada recriminadora, pero ignoró nuevamente todo y contestó a su pregunta.

— Salió, tenía una reunión hoy por la tarde. — luego de eso llamó al ama de llaves y le ordenó que les sirviera la merienda.

**OoOoOoO**

Soltó un suspiró cansado, aún seguían en el comedor y hasta ese momento había escuchado todo el interrogatorio que le había hecho a Hinata y Nagato, el pobre novio de su prima ya no sabía que contestar a tantas preguntas, mientras que la otra se estaba hartando. Pronto le colmaría el vaso…

Aunque sabía que eso tenía una finalidad, pues dejaba su supuesta relación con Kakashi para el final. Nuevamente se retiraron al salón para tomar el café, más ella le pidió de favor a Esther que le sirviera un té con crema.

Jugaba con la cuchara de su té, en realidad se estaba aburriendo de escuchar tanta palabrería y advertencia de su madre para con Hinata.

— Dime Kakashi, ¿Dónde se conocieron tú y mi hija? — casi se le cae la taza en cuanto escuchó la pregunta.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no habían determinado una historia convincente.

— En el hospital. — contestó serenamente, observó el rostro de su madre y había mucha curiosidad en el — Yo hacía mi ronda cuando ella se presentó en sala de emergencias con un niño ensangrentado en brazos, acababa de suscitarse un accidente y debido al movimiento, nadie se percató del pequeño. — comenzó a explicar ante su mirada atónita, la de Hinata y Nagato — Jamás vi a nadie tan preocupada por un desconocido, fue una suerte que ella se tomara el trabajo de llevarlo, de no haber sido así… ese niño habría muerto. — pausó dándole un sorbo a su café y sonriéndole educadamente, luego depositó la taza en la mesa de centro y tomó delicadamente sus manos — Su angustia y su preocupación extrema eran admirables, entonces supe que debía conocerla. — manifestó con voz suave y aterciopelada mirándola fijamente.

Su mirada era tan intensa y penetrante que la hipnotizaba, se quedaba absorta en sus ojos oscuros y su voz la adormecía.

— Vaya… eso jamás lo imaginé. — profirió Korina — Aunque es una suerte que te encontrara, por lo general los hombres le huyen. — declaró sin ninguna delicadeza.

Eso la golpeó nuevamente y sus ojos se desviaron la mirada lastimada por las palabras de su madre, Kakashi hizo una ligera presión sobre sus manos y ésta levantó la mirada rápidamente.

Un instante, su ceño se frunció ligeramente un instante y su mirada se endureció. Fueron segundos pero ella lo notó, el peligris giró levemente su rostro hacia Korina, que tenía la mirada clavada en ellos.

— Déjeme contradecirla, querida **suegra**. — se paralizó al escuchar el apelativo de los labios de él, luego regresó la mirada hacia ella, que lo contemplaba asombrada — Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de su hija, de su bondad, de su ternura… de sus ojos en los cuales puede reflejarse o de su rostro de ángel. — el corazón de Sharisse comenzó a latir acelerado y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, pues parecía que pronunciaba cada palabra con una paciencia y profundidad infinita, era como si realmente emergieran desde el fondo de su corazón.

Como si realmente lo pensara… se perdió en su mirada y sintió una tenue caricia en su rostro, producto de las manos de él, que le regalaban un dulce roce.

— Me enamoré de su alma, no de su cuerpo. — sentenció con una seguridad tal que la apabulló, su pulso tembló y no pudo más que apretar su mano. No obstante, éste sólo le regaló una sonrisa.

Observó de reojo a su madre que los miraba incrédula, a Hinata que tenía la boca abierta y Nagato tenía los ojos también abiertos de la impresión. Estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella, era tan convincente… su nivel de interpretación era extraordinario, estaba segura que como actor; sería todo un éxito.

Sin embargo, su madre lo tomó en otro sentido y lo hizo de manifiesto.

— ¡Vaya! Creí que llegarías virgen al matrimonio… — manifestó como quien no quiere la cosa — Tu hermana dijo que Sasuke…

— Mamá… — habló pasiva cortando a su madre y girando su rostro para mirarla — Sakura es de la última persona de la que quiero hablar en este momento. — declaró firme — Estoy aquí porque me lo pediste, pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de venir. — esa confesión logró sorprender a los presentes menos a Kakashi, que ya se lo figuraba.

— Sharisse, tu novio está presente… — masculló Korina sin irritarse pero sí apenada, observando la imponente figura de Hatake.

— Mi novio ya está al tanto de la situación, madre. — replicó dirigiendo sus ojos grises a Kakashi que la miraba atentamente y con una sonrisa, una que de alguna manera extraña le infundía seguridad, esa de la que siempre careció — Pero no esperes que esté contenta, sabes bien que fue una completa imprudencia de su parte enviarme una invitación. — recalcó mirándola nuevamente, su madre desvió la mirada irritada.

Jamás le había replicado y mucho menos había sido directa con ella. También aseguraba que su madre le refutaría todo y decidió cortar por lo sano, antes de que se tornara en una discusión.

— Me siento cansada, ha sido un viaje largo. Imagino que mi habitación sigue siendo la misma ¿no? — inquirió a su madre que asintió, más una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una que no le gustaba para nada… — Y la de Kakashi…

— Él dormirá contigo. — zanjó abruptamente, Sharisse abrió los ojos sin creerlo que escuchaba.

— P-Pero tú dijiste que hombres y mujeres no pueden dormir juntos sin estar casados o haber un compromiso… — habló rápidamente, aunque trató por todos los medios no sonar desesperada, ante la idea de compartir espacio con él.

— Supongo que ya han dormido juntos, ¿Qué caso tiene que no lo hagan aquí?, no soy tan pueblerina como crees. — respondió como si nada poniéndose de pie.

Quería imaginarse que no tomó ese tipo de medidas con Sakura pero… algo le decía que con ella era muy, muy diferente.

— Vengan, síganme, les mostraré sus habitaciones. — dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Sharisse miró a Hinata, ambas no entendían el porqué del cambio de su madre, más no podían darse el lujo de replicar o se iría todo por la borda. Sin esperar más la siguieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, la angustia la invadió de repente.

En sus planes no estaba la de compartir habitación con Kakashi y eso, le generaba demasiada ansia…

¿Qué haría ahora?

_Continuará… _


	4. Imponiendo límites

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza, espero no pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar esta vez. Cuídense y espero la actualización sea de su agrado. **

**Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos. **

**Aclaraciones: **

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos —_

**Advertencias: **

Universo Alternativo.

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitos-explícitos.

Posiblemente lenguaje inapropiado.

**Personajes: **Kakashi | Sharisse.

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Angst.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Imponiendo límites. **

"_La verdad de ninguna cosa tiene vergüenza sino de estar escondida."_

_Lope de Vega. _

* * *

Conforme caminaba por el pasillo en realidad, no podía evitar sentir más pena por esa chica. En verdad su madre parecía desesperada porque atrapara a un hombre, tanto que se le habían olvidado por completo sus principios y moralidades.

Según Hinata Hyūga, su tía siempre había sido del tipo de mujeres conservadoras, que no creían en que las parejas tuvieran relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio, para ella, debían estar casados para que pudieran compartir habitación.

Entonces… ¿Por qué el repentino cambio?, para él, era fácil descifrar el motivo. Buscaba que cometieran un desliz, para justificar un compromiso y por ende un matrimonio del que ella se pudiera jactar, no le importa si eso consistía en que dejara embarazada a su hija.

De hecho podía asegurar, que eso poco le importaba, si con eso la casaba y demostraba a todo el mundo que no se quedaría como la desafortunada solterona de la familia. Inevitablemente esa sensación de molestia comenzó a crecer en él de nuevo, esa mujer le irritaba de sobremanera, algo que lo incomodaba y también lo sorprendía.

Él jamás se irritaba, jamás sentía pena y mucho menos empatía con los demás, siempre había sido el hombre calculador y frío de negocios, siempre cumpliendo con su papel. Pero ahora era diferente, el caso de esa chica le había tocado de una manera completamente distinta a como él esperaba.

Algo que aún no dejaba de asombrarlo.

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Kakashi se quedó de pie mirando la habitación, preguntándose si en verdad el recinto era parte de esa mansión. Porque después de ver todo el lujo, desde las baldosas hasta los cuadros que habían colgados en la pared… eso era lo más sencillo y simple de todo el lugar. No negaba que la habitación tenía grandes dimensiones, pero a excepción de la cómoda cama doble, sólo había un armario de tamaño regular, un par de mesitas de noche, una cómoda y un escritorio. Además de un librero, bastante completo.

Las paredes pintadas de un tono neutro y las cortinas azules, le daban un aspecto bastante frío al lugar.

En cuanto Sharisse entró, se dio cuenta que nada había sido movido ni cambiado, el lugar estaba igual y como lo dejó hacía escasos cinco meses. Supuso que su padre lo había dispuesto así, como lo hizo con el piano de cola que se encontraba en la sala.

Se podía decir que en su familia, la única persona que la quería era exactamente su padrastro, ya que a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre, la quería y cuidaba como si verdaderamente lo fuera. Y ella se lo agradecía enormemente y lo amaba, como al padre que tuvo pero que jamás conoció.

Se percató de que las maletas ya habían sido colocadas en las habitaciones, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que su madre ya se disponía a dejar la habitación.

— Espero que se sientan cómodos. — señaló su madre — Thomas llegará en cualquier momento, aprovecho y les aviso que esta noche hay una cena familiar, con los padres de Sasuke. — expresó con una amplia sonrisa que le generó dolor, jamás había visto a su madre tan contenta — No se te ocurra bajar tarde. — advirtió mirándola con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no quería desplantes.

Sharisse por su parte le sonrió, de forma comprensiva y triste a la vez.

— No te preocupes mamá, no tardaré. — musitó intentando matizar el dolor en su tono, más no pudo, porque Kakashi lo notó de inmediato.

Korina sonrió satisfecha y cerró la puerta, ella cerró los ojos y suspiró con resignación, enseguida dirigió sus ojos hacia su compañero que se disponía a desempacar su maleta para acomodar las prendas en el closet.

Ella, nerviosa, decidió ir a su baño personal y lavarse la cara nuevamente, parecía una condición enfermiza hacerlo, pero en su trabajo a veces era necesario. Parecía ser una excesiva con el aseo, pero en su labor diaria, era completamente indispensable.

Estaba inquieta, no, inquieta era poco para todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

¡Estaba neurótica!

Tenía que compartir habitación con él, cuando era tan meticulosa con su espacio personal. Ahora tener que compartir habitación con ese hombre era toda una novedad, no se diga compartir la cama… sin quererlo, un rubor invadió sus mejillas y un calor se desató por su cuerpo.

¡No! No podía pensar de esa forma.

¡Maldita sea!

Necesitaba calmarse o todo se iría al diablo, si seguía actuando como una niña adolescente y no como una mujer adulta, no podía darse el lujo de cometer errores. Mucho menos esa noche… no, no podía ponerse en ridículo de nuevo.

Respiró profundamente dos veces más, se secó el rostro y salió, se encontró con Kakashi sentado en la cama quitándose las medias, se había despojado del abrigo negro y la chaqueta, ahora sólo vestía su camisa celeste. Tenía que evitar por todos los medios quedarse como boba mirándolo, así que hizo lo que debía hacer… desempacar.

Se acercó tomó una de las maletas y la colocó sobre la cama, justamente cuando Kakashi se levantaba dispuesto a quitarse la ropa frente a ella. Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando lo atisbó como empezaba a desajustar el cinturón y los botones de la camisa. Inmediatamente giró sobre su eje y miró hacia otro lugar menos a él, no quería que los malos pensamientos la atacaran en ese preciso momento.

Que el calor invadiera de nueva cuenta su cuerpo, aunado a la soledad… solamente podría terminar de dos maneras: ella huyendo o bien tirándosele encima. Y aunque fuese en contra de su criterio y su moral, la segunda le sonaba mucho más tentativa…

Sacudió la cabeza fervientemente mientras comenzaba a sacar las prendas de su maleta, ajena a la mirada y la sonrisa divertida del peliplata.

Hizo un fuerte sonido llamando la atención de la chica, enseguida se encaminó hacia el baño ante la atónita mirada de Sharisse, pues iba quitándose los interiores en el recorrido, regalándole una detallada vista de su firme y proporcionado trasero…

¡Ay carajo!

En ese instante se quedó clavada en su puesto pensando en su piel blanca tenuemente bronceada y ese trasero firme…

¡Dios!, como deseaba engancharlo con sus manos… ¡Diablos!, ¡¿en qué pensaba?!

Su respiración se agitó de repente y automáticamente un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, no podía evitar que su cabeza formara ideas acerca de su cuerpo y su musculatura, a lo lejos escuchó el agua de la ducha caer amortiguada por el cuerpo…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, imaginaba ese cuerpo perfecto siendo recorrido por el agua caliente… y…

— Me pasas el shampoo, por favor. — escuchó su voz difuminada por el sonido del agua caer.

— ¡Sí! ¡Claro! ¡Shampoo! — profirió medio nerviosa y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el envase.

Cuando por fin lo encontró, observó hacia el interior del baño… ella, entrar al baño con un hombre totalmente desnudo, un calor le inundó repentinamente el cuerpo y le hizo temblar el pulso.

— Sharisse. — habló él de nuevo.

— ¡Aquí está! — expresó pasándole la botella por el lado derecho pero él sacó la mano por el izquierdo, repitieron la maniobra dos veces más hasta que se cansó y por fin pudo entregársela.

Tuvo que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por no salir corriendo del baño, imaginarse que el agua recorría el cuerpo fuerte y musculoso de ese hombre… ese sencillo pensamiento estremeció su cuerpo de una manera que se rehusaba a pensar. Así que tratando de olvidar tales pensamientos que únicamente le generaban excitación, se apresuró a desempacar su maleta y ordenar la ropa en su pequeño closet.

El silencio era apenas irrumpido por el sonido de la ducha, mientras ella se daba cuenta de algo realmente grave a su parecer… y es que esas no eran sus maletas…

— ¡Pero que demonios…! — profirió a la nada contemplando la ropa de las maletas.

Esa no era su ropa… ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Es que acaso…?

Resopló, tomó una prenda y la apuñó en su mano.

— Hinata… — gruñó entrecerrando la mirada, no obstante, hubo algo que le llamó la atención.

Un recorte de revista se encontraba entremedio de las prendas, lo extrajo y comenzó a leerlo con detenimiento. Abría la boca un poco sorprendida, no es que el artículo tuviera contenido censurable, no, al contrario. Simplemente le llamaba la atención lo que decía, y tomando en cuenta que ella no era del tipo de mujeres que andaba en **ese** tipo de cosas… pues le llamaba mucho la atención.

Había una cita que le llamaba mucho la atención:

"_Cada mujer tiene el amor exacto que quiere…"_

Lo que le pareció curioso y bastante intrigante, continúo leyendo y escuchó como la ducha se detenía. Antes de que saliera del baño se decidió preguntar.

— Oye, Kakashi. — alzó la voz para que la escuchara — En este articulo hay una cita interesante y dice: _"Cada mujer tiene el amor exacto que quiere…" _— le citó mientras escuchaba que se corría la cortina de la ducha — Eso pareciera como sí… — elevó la mirada y se quedó muda… Kakashi salía de la ducha completamente desnudo secándose el torso con una toalla.

Soltó una exclamación sorpresiva que más bien parecía un gemido, desvió la mirada y luego la posó nuevamente sobre él, bueno… sobre una parte muy marcada de su anatomía. Se tapó la boca con las manos dándose la vuelta hacia un lado, evitando tajantemente verlo de frente.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Acababa de verle su…!

— Me decías. — habló él mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Tú… tú crees que quiero volver con un tipo que me rompió el corazón y se fue con mi hermanastra? — profirió nerviosa intentando por todos los medios no mirarlo.

¡Pero rayos, que difícil era!

— Sí. — contestó rotundo el peligris, Sharisse se giró impresionada y poco le importó que estuviera desnudo frente a ella — Cuando decidas dejar de compadecerte de ti misma, entonces tendrás un romance verdadero. Hasta entonces… — dejó la frase flotando en el aire mientras se anudaba la toalla en la cintura.

Se quedó callada, no supo que contestar porque no había nada que decir a su razonamiento. Fue como una bofetada para ella.

— Será mejor que vayas a ducharte, pronto debemos bajar. — le recordó.

La chica abrió los ojos espantada, había olvidado la dichosa cena con la familia Uchiha. Aunque sabía que de cena no tenía nada, sería una fiesta para celebrar por todos los medios el matrimonio de su hija. Se puso de pie en un salto y se metió al baño cerrando la puerta con pestillo, Kakashi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante ese detalle.

Agitó negativamente la cabeza y se dispuso a mudarse de ropa, o por lo menos buscar algo que ponerse. Pues no recordaba haber empacado dos trajes en la maleta, ya revisaría.

.

.

.

.

En ese momento bajo la regadera no pudo dar más gracias al cielo porque Kakashi le recordara que debía prepararse para la fiesta que su madre daría, porque eso era obra suya. Sabía perfectamente que a su padre no le gustaban las aglomeraciones ni los grandes acontecimientos. Estaría más feliz únicamente celebrando ese compromiso solamente con su familia, y no con un montón de gente hipócrita que le brindaba sonrisas falsas solamente por ser un hombre exitoso y destacado en el mundo empresarial.

Pero amaba a su madre y le daría el gusto de hacer esa mencionada fiesta, aunque eso significara despilfarrar dinero a diestra y siniestra. Si ya se las imaginaba, a su madre y su hermanastra enloquecidas con las chequeras y las tarjetas de crédito…

Soltó un suspiro decepcionada mientras el agua fría le recorría el cuerpo, igual se sintió gustosa de que esa ducha le bajara el calor que había sentido cuando vio a Kakashi en… ¡ay Dios! De solo recordarlo enrojecía de nuevo y la sangre se le calentaba.

Entonces ahí, bajo la regadera y con el jabón en la mano se dio cuenta de que Kakashi Hatake le gustaba… le atraía como a cualquier otra mujer que lo viera. Y aunque no hubiera nada de malo en el hecho de que le gustara, si tenía un defecto. Él era un gigoló y ella una virgen necesitada de amor y afecto, que se conformaría con la mínima caricia para dejarse llevar.

Y es que ni siquiera la había tocado de forma inapropiada y ella ya lo deseaba, anhelaba su compañía, su contacto. ¡No! ¡No podía dejarse llevar! Y no lo haría, porque aun tenía un poco de dignidad, además de moral.

Dejó que el agua terminara de lavar el jabón de su cuerpo, cerró la llave y se colocó la bata para después salir hacia la habitación. Al salir se encontró con que el peliplata aun no se vestía y parecía que buscaba incansablemente algo en su maleta sin llegar a encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó curiosa al verlo rebuscar en su maleta.

— Creí que había empacado dos trajes, pero solo fue uno… — expresó en un suspiro levantando la vista.

La ojigris dio un respingo y luego se sonrojó ante la mirada profunda que le otorgaban esos ojos negros que la ponían nerviosa.

— Debes evitar eso. — regañó suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella, que hizo todo lo posible por no retroceder ante su cercanía. El peligris sonrió satisfecho ante ese atisbo de valentía frente a él — Eso es… no debes intimidarte con mi presencia o todo el mundo lo notará. — musitó pacientemente acercándose más — Tu madre es astuta, debes encararme y mostrar seguridad porque se supone que ya hemos dormido juntos. Es la impresión que tiene tu madre y la que le daremos a todos los demás esta noche. — aseguró con sensualidad sintiendo su aliento golpearle el rostro — No puedes retroceder… — un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y estaba segura que todo el cuerpo.

Lo tenía justo enfrente con su imponente presencia y su mirada profunda, sus ojos parecían dos mantos negros que la envolvían en una seguridad infinita. La absorbían de manera total.

— Muéstrame. — pidió con voz delicada, más a Kakashi le pareció una clara incitación que casi le erizó la piel. Y no es que verla ahí medio desnuda, sabiendo que debajo de esa bata de baño no había nada más que piel húmeda por el agua y perfumada por el jabón con olor a jazmines — Enséñame… a confiar, a no huir de ti… — manifestó acercándose a él de manera inconsciente.

La respuesta del peliplata no se hizo esperar, se acercó a ella cual león al acecho de su presa, con un movimiento sutil y calculado la atrajo hacia él chocando delicadamente contra sus fornidos pectorales. Sharisse vibró inquieta y anhelante, expectante a su próximo movimiento.

Kakashi se inclinó acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, se obligó a no retroceder ante el previsto desplazamiento hacia ella. Y aunque él estuviera acostumbrado a no demostrar en sí sus intenciones, ella pudo leer claramente el brillo apasionado de sus ojos.

— Mantente tranquila. — habló enardecido, su voz se había enronquecido ligeramente aunque en su exterior reinaba la calma — Piensa que nos conocemos de toda la vida… que nuestra confianza es infinita… — susurró desplazando su rostro hacía su cuello rozándolo con su aliento nada más, mientras recorría con las yemas de sus dedos su brazo izquierdo.

Sharisse cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba experimentando unas extrañas sensaciones y él ni siquiera había hecho un movimiento inapropiado, solamente con sus palabras parecía flotar en una nube. En cuestión de segundos se sintió halada y apretujada contra su pecho, el movimiento fue brusco pero no sofocante, si no todo lo contrario. En ese movimiento encontró algo placentero.

Amortiguó el diminuto golpe colocando sus frágiles manos contra su pecho robusto y finalmente decidió abrir los ojos, encontrándose con una par de piedras negras que brillaban ardientes contra la tenue luz de la habitación; en la que si no fuera por la insignificante luz del baño se encontrarían en penumbras. Sharisse desplazó instintivamente sus manos por los músculos de su pecho hasta anudarlas detrás de su cuello.

Kakashi tuvo que admitirlo, esa caricia inocente se le hizo ardiente, incitándolo y despertando en él la lujuria. Una caricia, una diminuta y simple roce despertaron el deseo. La ojigris tomó valor, se paró de puntillas rozándole así sus sensuales labios.

El peligris aseguró las grandes manos en la cintura presionándola contra su pecho, su toalla amenazaba con desatarse el nudo y caer exponiéndola frente a él. El beso lento se agudizó y su lengua comenzó a bordear el interior de su boca, Sharisse no lo detuvo ni siquiera tuvo la menor intención de hacerlo.

Ella se sintió flotar y sus miembros endeblez, temía que si él la soltaba caería irremediablemente al suelo volviendo una situación ardiente en algo vergonzoso. Pero mientras seguían en ese trabajo… indiscutiblemente se dio cuenta de que tenía un sabor muy particular y que la había llevado un peldaño arriba sin hacer grandes movimientos.

Superaba con creces a Sasuke. Kakashi movía sus labios insistentemente contra los suyos obligándole a responderle y seguirle el paso logrando una total sincronía. Y el atisbo de deseo que sintió cuando lo vio encaminarse hacia el baño se acrecentó, tanto que se volvió doloroso…

Se estremeció ante la respuesta de su cuerpo, él mantenía el agarre firme en su cintura entretanto su otro brazo subía lentamente hasta su cuello y se enredaba en su cabello. El peliplata dejó sus labios trasladándose a la curvatura de su cuello logrando así que inclinara su cuello hacia atrás tirando suavemente de su cabello, inevitablemente soltó un suspiro placentero… entreabrió su boca intentando inútilmente obtener más aire porque sentía que se ahogaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar un gemido áspero y se sintió avergonzada. Sin embargo, no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Imprevistamente alguien tocó a la puerta rompiendo la magia o más bien, el fuego del momento. La nube en la que se subió desapareció instantáneamente y sus pies tocaron tierra nuevamente, se separó del peligris sin voltear a verlo y abrió la puerta de golpe sin pararse a verificar su aspecto…

— Oh… lo siento mi niña, no quería interrumpir… — habló una voz femenina cariñosa, sus mejillas tenían un tenue rubor mientras la veía y detrás de su espalda. Giró levemente su cabeza para percatarse de la imponente figura de Kakashi que se mostraba sin el menor pudor, se exaltó al interpretar la mirada de su nana.

Enrojeció instantáneamente, estaba segura de que su aspecto decía más que mil palabras…

— ¿Qué… qué sucede, nana? — se forzó a mostrar entereza y seguridad.

— Su madre me ha pedido que subiera a buscarla… su padre acaba de llegar. — le dijo aun sonrojada la mujer de avanzada edad, más Sharisse sonrió alegre.

— ¡Bajo enseguida! — profirió enseguida cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Kakashi que la miraba con esa seguridad arrebatadora y sonrisa sensual.

En ese momento comprendió que lo que pasó entre ellos hacía escasos minutos… no era más que una escena de un montaje para que la persona detrás de la puerta no tuviera dudas de que estaban involucrados sexualmente. Desvió la mirada avergonzada y apenada al pensar que había sido por otra cosa… ingenua. Como un hombre como él se fijaría en una mujer como ella, ni en sueños.

Sin decir nada tomó un par de prendas del closet para poder bajar y saludar a su padre, se metió en cuarto de baño bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi. Que parecía haberse dado cuenta de sus pensamientos…

_Continuara… _


End file.
